


Would You Like To Join Us For Lunch?

by elephantems



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela and Mei play rugby, F/F, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantems/pseuds/elephantems
Summary: "We're going to have to talk to them one day you know" Fareeha spoke as they watched the pair speak to each other.
"I know" Aleks replied.





	

"What's the time?"

"Time for lunch".

Fareeha and Aleks had spent the morning in the gym and were now making their way across campus to the café to buy themselves some lunch. However, as they neared their destination, they both slowed their pace whilst Fareeha scanned the area.

"Are they there?" Aleks mumbled.

"Yes" Fareeha replied.

The pair of them walked over to a nearby wall and sat down, watching the two girls by the café entrance. One was tall with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and the other was slightly shorter with brunette hair tied in a bun and glasses. They both had a pile of flyers tucked under an arm and were trying to catch the attention of people as they walked by. They were there nearly every Wednesday, campaigning for some issue. Last week it was deforestation, today sounded like the polar ice caps. Aleks was pretty sure she heard the brunette call out "Save the polar bears!" as a woman walked by.

"We're going to have to talk to them one day you know" Fareeha spoke as they watched the pair speak to each other.

"I know" Aleks replied.

They sat in silence for a while as they watched a group of three boys walked up to the two girls, taking interest in what the brunette was saying. They took the flyer the girl held out to them with a smile but that was when a sly smirk appeared on their faces. Fareeha and Aleks could only observe as the first boy pushed the brunette to the floor, sending her flyers scattering all over the tarmac, the second pinned her down by her shoulders and the third grabbed her glasses before all of them jumped up and ran off laughing. Aleks and Fareeha immediately stood from the wall, Aleks ready to chase down the boys when a shout caught their attention and a blur of blonde hair rushed past them.

The two of them stared, Fareeha opened mouthed and wide eyed as the blonde caught up with the boy clutching the glasses, grabbed him around the waist and slid down his legs in a rugby tackle, dragging him down to the ground. He immediately started kicking his legs, trying to shake the blonde off but her grip held firm and she started to scramble back up his body, taking a knee to the face as she went. Soon enough, he was stuck between her thighs and as he went to punch her in an attempt to get her off, the blonde caught him by the wrist and twisted it painfully in the wrong direction. A scream was heard as he loosened his grip and dropped the glasses into the blonde's other hand. She let go of him and went to stand but as she did, the boy swung at her again, this time making contact and sending her sprawling onto the floor. The boy hastily got to his feet and ran off in search of his friends. The blonde sat still for a few moments before standing up and turning around, smiling. Fareeha instantly broke into a run towards her when she noticed blood pouring out of her nose and onto the floor, a bruise already starting to form around her left eye.

"Are you ok?" Fareeha called out as she reached her. The blonde jumped, having not noticed her approach.

"I'll be fine" she replied, but immediately regretted speaking as her vision began to spin. Fareeha quickly placed an arm around her waist when she noticed her start to sway.  
"Maybe you should sit down" Fareeha suggested as she fished around in her pockets for a tissue but unfortunately came back empty handed.

"I need to get back to Mei first, she can't see a thing without her glasses".

Fareeha simply nodded before beginning to walk back towards the brunette.

"Pinch the bridge of your nose and tilt your head forward, it will help with your nose bleed".

The blonde complied with Fareeha's instructions.

"I'm Angela by the way, Angela Ziegler, I would shake your hand but one's currently pinching the bridge of my nose and I fear if I let go of you with the other, I'll fall over".  
Fareeha chucked, tightening her hold a little.

"Fareeha Amari".

As Fareeha had run off towards Angela, Aleks had run off towards Mei who was still lead on the floor. She bent over her field of vision and couldn't help smiling as the girl on the floor squinted her eyes in an attempt to focus on the face above her.

"Angie? Is that you?"

"It's not, my name is Aleksandra Zaryanova", Aleks knelt down next to her, "I saw those boys push you, are you injured?"

Mei continued in vain for a few minutes to get her vision to focus, but it was no use. She sighed and went back to staring at the sky.

"No, I'm fine thank you".

"Then why are you still on the floor?"

"I can't see a thing without my glasses, it's safer to stay down until they're returned to me".

Aleks nodded, this made sense.

"Mei-Ling Zhou".

Aleks looked down to see a hand moving in her general direction. She quickly took it in her own and shook before letting go. Mei returned her hand to her stomach and the two sat in comfortable silence until Mei spoke again.

"Have you seen Angela? She's got blonde hair in a ponytail, quite tall, blue eyes, probably ran after the guy who took my glasses?"

Aleks looked around to see Fareeha walking towards them, an arm wrapped securely around Angela's waist.

"She's on her way, my friend Fareeha is with her".

It didn't take long for them to reach them. Angela pulled away from Fareeha's grip long enough to pass Mei her glasses but quickly returned to it when she felt the ground begin to spin again. Fareeha quickly guided her to the wall they were stood in front of and sat her gently down.

"Thanks Angie" Mei spoke and she cleaned off her glasses and placed them on her face. She had to stop her jaw dropping when the face next to her finally came into focus however, she did feel her eyes widen. Aleksandra was gorgeous, with pink hair, green eyes and a smile on her face as she reached a hand out towards her. Mei gladly accepted it and was pulled to her feet. She smiled in a thank you and stole one last look before turning to her friend who was currently staring at the floor, blood pooling at her feet.

"Angela!" Mei rushed over to her and sat on her other side, "What happened?!"

Angela chucked before replying, "It's not as bad as it looks Mei, I've had worse on the field".

"That's what you said after the last match, you were unconscious for 10 minutes!"

"I was fine!"

Mei turned to Fareeha who was chuckling herself now.

"You'll want to keep an eye on this one, she plays rugby".

"You play too!" Angela said.

Aleks walked over to the three of them, the leaflets that both girls had dropped in her arms. 

"Hey umm, we were just on our way to get some lunch, would you like to join us?"

"That would be lovely, thank you,” Mei answered, “What about you Ange? You ok?"

It was obvious that Angela wasn't going to move for a while but she managed a weak nod of agreement. It was a nice afternoon, the four of them could sit outside.

"Tell you what", Fareeha spoke, "Why don't you go with Aleks and get us all some lunch and I'll stay here with Angela? You know what she likes to eat".

It was settled then. Mei gave Angela an affectionate pat on the back before standing and walking off into the café with Aleks.

"I've got to say" Fareeha started, "That was a pretty spectacular tackle".

"Maybe you should come to one of my matches, you'll get to see a lot more".

"Maybe I will" Fareeha chuckled, "Maybe I will".


End file.
